El deseo de ambos
by Akaba Reiji
Summary: Kaiba logra llegar al inframundo para encontrarse con Atem. ¿Cómo lo recibirá este último? ¿Logrará Kaiba su objetivo de enfrentar a su más grande rival? El encuentro de ambos personajes revela la verdad que han guardado sus corazones por mucho tiempo...


_**Advertencia** : El siguiente fic contiene spoilers relacionados al manga one-shot promocional de la película Yu Gi Oh!: Dark Side of Dimensions. Por lo tanto los sucesos aquí narrados son posteriores al final del manga y el anime de Duel Monsters._

 _ **Pareja:** Timeshipping (Seto Kaiba x Faraón Atem)_

 **EL DESEO DE AMBOS**

—Te encontré, Yami —

Cuando el antiguo rey vio ese rostro familiar un cúmulo de sensaciones y recuerdos de un mundo que había dejado atrás ocuparon su mente.

—No perteneces a este mundo Kaiba. Vuelve… —las palabras no reflejaban en lo más mínimo la nostalgia que en ese instante le invadía.

El viajero se sintió satisfecho al recibir esa respuesta, a fin de cuentas su objetivo principal de encontrar a quien había buscado por tanto tiempo se materializaba.

—Ten un duelo conmigo —le dijo, mientras accionaba su disco de duelo y lanzaba por los aires el que había diseñado por meses especialmente para su gran rival.

Al recibir en sus manos el disco de duelo, el faraón sintió el creciente deseo de batalla en su pecho. Sensación que hace mucho no experimentaba, sin embargo, no se dejo llevar por las pasiones y primó en él la cordura.

—Kaiba, no puedes venir al inframundo a perturbar mi descanso y hacer lo que te plazca —

—No me vengas con eso, Atem, sé perfectamente cuanto tú también lo deseas. Es más, necesitas enfrentarte a duelo conmigo, es lo que ambos tenemos pendiente desde que te fuiste —

El silencio tomó el protagonismo de aquel instante. A Atem le fue imposible articular frase alguna. Mientras que Seto Kaiba anhelaba decir más, pero se obligó a no hacerlo, debía cuidar de que cada noche sin dormir, cada lágrima solitaria, cada "¿por qué me abandonaste?" pronunciados entre sueños no llegaran a oídos de su contrincante. Le era imposible permitirse que esa fragilidad saliera a la luz.

La ausencia de sonido sofocaba al faraón. La presencia de quien en algún momento fuera su gran rival y en una que otra ocasión su amante lo hacía sentir hasta cierto punto vulnerable. Su descanso se veía interrumpido por la intromisión de aquel sujeto que lo vinculaba a un mundo al cual ya no podía pertenecer. Miró al suelo, con el entrecejo fruncido, sintiendo impotencia al no haber podido desligarse de aquella historia y entonces el dolor nubló por breves segundos su mirada. Entonces, con la fuerza de quien en su momento fue un gran monarca, logró reprimir aquellas lágrimas y ya más seguro, se atrevió a enfrentar una vez más la mirada de Kaiba.

Al encontrarse con el brillo de aquella mirada, lo que encontró en aquel azul fue más bien una profunda soledad y una apabullante tristeza. Solo así pudo comprender de inmediato cuanta falta le había hecho a ese joven que tenía frente a sí y la culpa por pertenecer a una realidad diferente cayó sobre sus hombros.

Por su parte, el semblante y la postura desafiante de Kaiba expresaban un mensaje completamente diferente, pues sabían disimular. Mas sus ojos no sabían hacerlo, ya que eran el espejo de su alma, conocimiento que había aprendido Atem desde pequeño y que le hizo sentir ganas de no haberse zambullido en esa mirada. Acto seguido, sin pensarlo, se despojó del disco de duelo y camino atraído hacía la presencia magnética de quien hasta ese momento le seguía exigiendo un duelo. Cuando estuvo frente a él, lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, pues quiso creer que solo así lograría disipar de algún modo esa profunda melancolía que poseía entonces a Kaiba.

¿Quién mejor que aquel faraón podría entender lo que significaba cargar con el peso de la soledad por años?

No podía permitir que otra persona experimentara lo mismo que él había pasado cuando por años su alma habitaba el Rompecabezas del Milenio: la temida soledad.

Cuando sintió cerca de sí el calor de aquel que había ocupado su mente a diario, Seto no supo como reaccionar. Rápidamente recuperó la iniciativa y prestó atención a los detalles como la respiración del otro, su olor y el bello color canela de su piel. Luego sus brazos también se hicieron participes del abrazo que al fin los unía.

Atem se había acostumbrado a la quietud y la reconfortante huella que dejaba en él aquel encuentro. Sin embargo, de improviso sintió como Kaiba interrumpía con brusquedad aquella armonía, sintió como esa mano de dedos largos y fuertes le tomaba y levantaba el mentón para tomar posesión de sus labios. Al percibir aquel fulminante ataque, decidió dejarse llevar y apresuró el encuentro con la lengua ajena.

Kaiba jadeante parecía querer absorber hasta el último extracto que pudiera de Atem. Este último continuó disfrutando de aquella agresividad que en tiempos pasados también le había hecho hervir la sangre y gustoso contestaba juguetonamente el beso apasionado.

Ninguno quiso perder tiempo en mencionar algo y sus corazones en sintonía anhelaban que la eternidad tomara posesión de ese beso, que en realidad era finito. Ninguno dijo cuanto había extrañado al otro, ambos seguían siendo demasiado orgullosos.

De pronto la realidad, certera como un dardo, se hizo manifiesta. Con desesperación Kaiba abrió los ojos para advertir que una de sus grandes preocupaciones se manifestaba, en tanto sus manos comenzaban a desmaterializarse. De forma abrupta sus labios se separaron, quedando tan solo un hilo de saliva que en su frágil naturaleza terminó por cortarse. Desconcertado, Atem fue testigo de cómo el cruel tiempo le arrebataba una vez más un vínculo con aquel mundo que tanto añoraba.

—Esperame, Atem. Volveré a buscarte, te encontraré y finalmente ajustaremos cuentas —su voz sonaba lejana, en sincronía con su cuerpo que ya casi desaparecia.

—Te estaré esperando… —

La sonrisa que acompañó esa última confesión fue lo último que el joven empresario alcanzó a ver y cuando alargó sus brazos tratando de alcanzar lo imposible, sus manos se encontraron de golpe con el monitor de su computador.

—Al fin despiertas hermano. Haz dormido muy poco este último tiempo y notoriamente te está pasando la cuenta — Le dijo Mokuba, mientras dejaba un café sobre el escritorio. Expectante esperó una respuesta del mayor, le hubiese gustado escuchar parte del sueño que le había hecho despertar tan agitado. Sin embargo, la atención de Kaiba estaba una vez más en su trabajo y Mokuba comprendió que era mejor dejarlo solo, entonces le dio las "buenas noches" y salió de la oficina.

Kaiba continuó trabajando en relación a Duel Links, aunque ahora con más ímpetu. Estaba decidido a cumplir con su promesa y no había tiempo que perder.

—Nada es imposible para mí, no me importa si lo anterior fue un sueño o no. Te volveré a encontrar… —se repetía a sí mismo —NADA, Mua Ha Ha Ha Ha —

Detrás de la puerta Mokuba lo escuchaba aliviado, definitivamente su hermano había recuperado el ánimo. Lo que fuera que hubiese soñado, ciertamente le había hecho bien, pensó, y se sintió más tranquilo para irse finalmente a la cama.

 _ **Nota:** El creador de los personajes de Yugioh! es Kazuki Takahashi. El fanfic es del "Reto Fanfic de Yugioh!" del grupo en facebook "YuGiOh Shipper!"_


End file.
